<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um Minuto Antes do  Nascer do Sol by Kaylle2412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845464">Um Minuto Antes do  Nascer do Sol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylle2412/pseuds/Kaylle2412'>Kaylle2412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Angel/Demon Relationship, Cute, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Violence, Recovery, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylle2412/pseuds/Kaylle2412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel  um anjo muito curioso para seu próprio bem não entende como os demônios poderiam ter se rebelado por um motivo tão  fútil.<br/>Mas ao encontrar um novo amigo um pouco incomum vai descobrir que nem tudo é o que parece.<br/>Infelizmente as coisas nunca são tão fáceis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**Prólogo**   <br/>  Gabriel olhou para Kain sua face ainda impassível e com uma postura rígida. A luz do Sol erguido no horizonte era bloquada pelo anjo e o demônio continuava no chão manchado de sangue.<br/>  Mesmo que encolhido em torno de si mesmo ele não parecia assustado, seu olhar maníaco sustentava isso. Sua pele coberta pelo líquido vermelho e quente as cicatrizes em sua pele pareciam reabertas, mas o que escorriam delas era negro como carvão.<br/>  Ele seria seu fim…<br/>                ***<br/>  "A Primeira hierarquia:</p><p>É formada pelos Santos Anjos que estão em íntimo contato com o Criador Dedicam-se a Amar, Adorar e Glorificar a Deus numa constante e permanente frequência, em grau bem mais elevado que os outros Coros: Serafins, Querubins e Tronos."<br/> A voz da professora era cansativa ressoava em sua mente, mas não significava nada.<br/>  " Serafins:<br/>O nome “seraph” deriva do hebreu e significa “queimar completamente”. Segundo o conceito hebraico, o Serafim não é apenas um ser que “queima”, mas “que se consome” no amor ao Sumo Bem, que é o nosso Deus Altíssimo."<br/>  Quanto tempo faltava para tudo aquilo acabar?<br/>  " Querubins:<br/> São considerados guardas e mensageiros dos Mistérios Divinos, com a missão especial de transmitir Sabedoria. No início da criação, foram colocados pelo Criador para guardar o caminho da Árvore da Vida."<br/>  Ele mal podia se conter:<br/>  - Gabriel! - a professora chamou sua atenção e ele se voltou para ela com um pulo. - Você está prestando atenção? -<br/>  - Desculpe professora eu me dispersei… - Sua voz teimava em falhar<br/>  - Querido tem algo errado? Você costuma um dos que mais interage na aula e suas notas sempre foram ótimas, mas ultimamente você me parece deprimido. -<br/>  - Eu lamento interromper a aula e te preocupar eu só estou cansado prometo que irei melhorar. - a professora deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e se voltou para o quadro.<br/>  Ele pode sentir os olhos de Lylian em si.<br/>  A pequena garota ruiva correu para o seu lado assim que eles foram dispensados (eles adoravam brincar de trocar seu gênero para ver como ficavam, mas sempre havia uma aparência de que gostavam mais).<br/>  - O que houve? -<br/>  - Nada só estou cansado. -<br/>  - Você é um mentiroso horrível- Rafael constatou Miguel e Cassiel logo atrás dele.<br/>  - Olha eu só não tô com cabeça pra isso tipo todo mundo sabe o que são Querubins e Arcanjos. -<br/>  - Essa desculpa não cola, você sempre foi o mais estudioso de todos nós- Miguel apontou.<br/>  - É você sempre tá com a cara enfiada em um livro ou enchendo o Uriel de perguntas e fazendo ele perder a paciência que não tem - Cassiel brincou.<br/>  - É só… eu estava pensando… -<br/>  - Sobre? - Lylian o incentivou a continuar<br/>  - De onde os demônios vieram? - Eles pararam de caminhar e seus olhos se arregalaram a um tamanho surpreendente, Gabriel se encolheu.<br/>  - Todo mundo sabe o que aconteceu - Rafael sempre o mais desbocado - Ficaram com inveja do amor de Deus pelos humanos e se rebelaram. - Respondeu com desinteresse. Gabriel torceu o nariz.<br/>  - Vocês não acham um motivo meio idiota para se rebelar? Quero dizer nós temos tudo. -<br/>  - Eu não sei… de toda forma são demônios você não deve buscar lógica neles. - Cassiel voltou a andar e o grupo também.<br/>  Já em casa Gabriel se jogou na cama colocando seus pensamentos em ordem, Uriel estranhou a falta de perguntas, mas aproveitou um dos poucos momentos de paz que iria conseguir.<br/>  O loiro encarou o livro de capa vermelha e letras em dourado "A Origem dos Anjos." Sim o livro contava a história dos anjos, porém Gabriel não estava interessado nela e sim em algo muito mais misterioso: A dos demônios. Todos sabiam dela, mas era tudo tão raso com tantas lacunas e versões, muito dela era interpretação ou especulação, não haviam muitos livros que a mencionacem e os poucos que o faziam não a narravam de forma detalhada.<br/>  Era quase como se fugissem do assunto.<br/>  Ele não iria perguntar para Uriel sua resposta seria a mesma que ganhara dos outros com um acréscimo de "Um anjo não deveria querer saber dessas coisas". Lyli dificilmente teria uma resposta.<br/>  Deixando suas perguntas sem resposta de lado e se dirigindo para a escrivaninha ele se concentrou em seus deveres.<br/>  Ele desceu até a Terra quando o pôr-do-sol se fez presente, gostava de observar o céu se manchar em cores e o ambiente mudar enquanto o Sol sumia de vista.<br/>  Normalmemte ele iria com Uriel já que "há muitos perigos lá" ou seja demônios, mas como o mais velho não gostava de ser incomodado por coisas fúteis Gabriel, aos poucos, foi perdendo o medo e começou a ir sozinho, na maioria das vezes Uriel nem notava que tinha saído.<br/>  Em todas as vezes que fora lá nunca encontrou um demônio se quer, mas havia uma primeira vez para tudo.<br/>  Quando ele chegou lá já havia outro alguém observando o Sol sumir no horizonte. Se escondendo rapidamente do garoto de cabelos negros com chifres e asas da mesma cor. Ele se assutou com o moviento repentino atrás de si e se virou. O sangue do loiro gelou.<br/>  Os olhos verdes penetrantes mapearam a área, quando não viu nada anormal o garoto deu de ombros e voltou a observar o céu.<br/>  Gabriel usaria aquela chance para fugir, impulsionando suas asas com força para se erguer no ar e tentando ser o mais silêncioso possível ele levantou voou.<br/>  Entretanto antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento ele foi atingido e jogado no chão. Se recusando a abrir os olhos ele sentiu o peso que o impedia de levantar ficar mais forte.<br/>  - É a primeira vez que vejo um anjo por aqui, ainda mais sem companhia. O que faz aqui? -<br/>  Gabriel tomou corangem para fitar o jovem demônio que o prendia, de certa forma ele não parecia ameaçador, mas sim… curioso? Não importava se não respondesse era capaz dele cortar sua garganta.<br/>  - Eu só vim ver o pôr-do-sol… - Gaguejou.<br/>  O demônio se virou por um istante antes de se voltar para o anjo mais uma vez com um leve sorriso quase feliz.<br/>  - Então veio pelo mesmo motivo que eu, mas pra que se arriscar tanto para ver o céu? Não pode fazer isso do paraíso? - Por que tantas perguntas?<br/>  - P-posso, mas prefiro daqui. -<br/>  O garoto pensou por um momento antes de saltar para longe do anjo deixando o livre para ir. Gabriel se levantou, porém quando finalmente tinha a chance de correr de volta para a segurança de casa o loiro já não sentia mais tanto medo assim. Na verdade estava curioso.<br/>  - Por que você veio aqui? Não pode  ver o pôr-do-sol de onde veio? - A palavra inferno ainda era algo que ele mesmo repudiava.<br/>  O demônio arregalou um pouco os olhos, sentou-se na grama e se encolheu um pouco em si mesmo.<br/>  - Podemos dizer que não… - Veio a resposta. - Mas então, não vai voar para longe? - Sua demora intrigou-o.<br/>  - V-vou - O medo voltou de repente. - Mas posso fazer uma última pergunta? -<br/>  - E qual seria? -<br/>  - Por que não me matou quando teve chance? - o demônio riu baixinho.<br/>  - Por que os anjos acham que toda vez que algo vivo passar perto de nós vamos arrancar suas tripas fora? Não te matei porque não quis, além do mais não tem porquê eu fazer isso - <br/>  A resposta não foi a que Gabriel esperava, mas tava falendo.<br/>  - Mas agora eu tenho o direito de fazer uma pergunta também - o anjo acenou. - Qual o seu nome? -<br/>  - Meu nome? O que tem no meu nome pra que de todas as perguntas no mundo você tenha escolhido justo essa? -<br/>  - É que eu só não tinha o que perguntar mesmo - O loiro não pode conter a risada.<br/>  - Gabriel -<br/>  - É um prazer conhecê-lo Gabriel, sou Kain - ele fez uma reverência <br/>  - E não é que demônios podem ser educados? -<br/>  - Só quando queremos - brincou.<br/>  - Bem então antes que ela acabe eu irei - <br/>  - Acho que farei o mesmo, o espetáculo já terminou e está ficando escuro demais até para mim -<br/>  Dito isso cada um dos jovens foi para o seu lado com Gabriel tendo muita sorte em não ter sido descoberto por Uriel.<br/>  Ele não notou que estava desenhando o demonio até começar a desanhar suas asas. <br/>  Em primeiro momento o medo o atingiu e pensou em como teria que ter um cuidado redobrado com o caderno e esconde-lo com sua vida.<br/> Depois em como as asas dos demônios, suposição feita com base nas de Kain, eram. Elas não eram feitas de penas e muito menos brancas e sim negras e parecidas com a de um morcego.<br/>  Os chifres também chamaram sua atenção, os de Kain eram pretos, pequenos e pontiagudos nas pontas. Ele se perguntava se eram pesados.<br/>  Ouvindo passos ao longe, provavelmente o Uriel vindo o checar, Gabriel fechou o caderno apressando, deixando para lá o desenho ainda em rabiscos do demônio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel sabe que o que está fazendo é errado, mas não se importa. Dizendo pra si mesmo que não aconteceria nada ele volta para onde encontrou o demônio. Ele tenta dizer a si mesmo que não queria reencontra-lo , mas seu coração diz o contrário.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel acordou no dia seguinte no mesmo horário de sempre, fez as mesmas coisas de sempre e como sempre foi a escola.<br/>  A única diferença era que ele não suportava mais ficar um minuto quieto.<br/>  "Os Tronos são conhecidos como “Sedes Dei” (Sede de DEUS).  Em síntese, os Tronos são aqueles Santos Anjos que apresentam aos Coros inferiores, o esplendor da Divina Onipotência."<br/>  As palavras da professora pareciam entediantes agora.<br/>  "Segunda hierarquia:<br/>  É formada por Anjos que dirigem os Planos da Eterna Sabedoria, comunicando aqueles projetos aos Anjos da Terceira Hierarquia, que vigiam o comportamento da humanidade. Eles são responsáveis pelos acontecimentos no Universo. Esta Hierarquia é formada pelos seguintes Coros de Anjos: Dominações, Potestades e Virtudes."<br/>  Estava ansioso, ansioso para o dia acabar, para escapar do olhar vigilante de Uriel e voar novamente para a Terra á fim de ver o céu se manchar em cores. E o mais importante algo lhe tomava os pensamentos.<br/>  "Dominações:<br/>  São aqueles da alta nobreza celeste. Para caracteriza-los com ênfase, São Gregório escreveu: “Algumas fileiras do exército angélico chamam-se Dominações, porque os restantes lhe são submissos, ou seja, lhe são obedientes”. São enviados por Deus a missões mais relevantes e também, são incluídos entre os Santos Anjos que exercem a “função de Ministro de Deus”."<br/>  Kain estaria lá de novo?<br/>  Aquilo era errado de tantas formas diferentes. Em primeiro lugar estava fugindo do paraíso dos anjos, seu refúgio e lar para ir a um lugar perigoso sem avisar a ninguém, podendo ser visto e raptado ou acabar em contato com algum humano, e em segundo tudo isso era por um motivo extremamente vulgar e incompreensível.<br/>  E para finalizar ainda esperava, no fundo de sua mente, reencontrar um demônio nenhum pouco confiável (se bem que nenhum deles era).<br/>  Estava tão distraído que só foi voltar a realidade quando o sinal tocou. Ao se juntar aos amigos a primeira coisa que ouviu foi:<br/>  - Cara você tá estranho - Rafael disse na cara dura como sempre.<br/>  - Rafael! - Miguel chamou a atenção por seu comportamento indelicado.<br/>  - Que foi é verdade -<br/>  - O que estamos tentando dizer é que você parecia um pouco… distraído - Cassiel apontou.<br/>  - É estou ficando preocupada, há algo de errado? Estas doente? - Lylian sempre era mais cuidava dos outros.<br/>  - Eu estou bem gente, desculpe por preocupa-los. Só estou um pouco avoado. -<br/>  - Perguntas sobre demônios de novo? -<br/>  - Rafael! -<br/>  - Ai que foi?! -<br/>  - Alguém pode te ouvir! Você sabe que devemos evitar falar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a eles - Miguel sussurou tanto para que não o ouvussem à distância quanto para conter sua raiva da tolice do amigo.<br/>  - Sinceramente Gabriel - Cassiel começou - Não acho que pensar muito sobre isso seja bom pra você, por que continuar com isso? Sabemos tudo o que precisamos saber sobre eles. -<br/>  - Eu sei desculpem, mas não consigo evitar - Não consigo entender…<br/>  - Bem para seu próprio bem acho melhor tentar, se alguém mais descobrir você tá frito - Finalmente Rafael disse algo inteligente.<br/>  - Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas Rafael está certo. Consigo ver a cara de Uriel se soubesse disso. -<br/>  O que Uriel diria se soubesse de tudo o que fez? Se descobrisse o que há em seu caderno, em sua mente…<br/>  O tempo passou e o pôr-do-sol chegou dessa vez Kain não estava a vista. A decepção atingiu seu peito no fundo ainda esperava ver o demônio novamente.<br/> Ele se assustou ao ouvir um bater de asas ao longe.<br/>  - O que você está fazendo aqui? - Disse o demônio espantado.<br/>  - E-eu só estava vendo o pôr-do-sol… -<br/>  - De novo? Pensei que anjos fossem mais espertos. Olha Gabriel eu tô de boas com você, mas tu já pensou que se continuar voltando aqui e pode encontrar um demônio que não esteja? -<br/>  O loiro franziu o cenho.<br/>  - Você fala como se não corresse os mesmos riscos. -<br/>  Ele suspirou. <br/>  - É diferente tá? -<br/>  - Diferente como? Vai dizer que os outros gostam que venha aqui? -<br/>  - Não, mas… - Ele se atrapalhou. - Podemos dizer que não vão se importar tanto se isso acontecesse, até porque não vai sou muito mais bem preparado que você. -<br/>  - É mesmo? Então por que está desarmado? - apontou.<br/>  - Você tem aulas de auto-defesa? - <br/>  O anjo fez que não - Encantos e maldições? - Não novamente - Combate corpo a corpo e com armas? -<br/>  - Só começaremos a ver essas coisas daqui a 2 anos. -<br/>  - Está vendo? Sei muito mais do que você poderia te matar se eu quisesse - <br/>  - Mas não quis, por quê? -<br/>  - Por que você faz tantas perguntas? -<br/>  - Sou curioso. - O anjo se sentou na grama com as pernas cruzadas olhando fixamente o demônio enquanto aguardava uma resposta.<br/>  - Eu já disse o porquê antes não tem o motivo pra eu fazer isso. -<br/>  - Você sabe que mesmo preparado pode encontrar um anjo mais forte né? Tipo um arcanjo ou um querubim -<br/>  - É sempre uma possibilidade - veio a resposta com um tom de desinteresse claro.<br/> Kain deitou ao seu lado olhando o céu o rosto dele antes alegre agora se fechara enquanto ele parecia pensar em algo nada bom.<br/>  - Seus pais vão ficar preocupados. - Gabriel continuou.<br/>  O moreno riu, mas não foi uma risada de alegria talvez nervosismo ou dor…? <br/>  - Eu acho que não -<br/>  O loiro queria perguntar o porquê, mas todo o seu bom senso o dizia para não fazer aquilo.<br/>  - Você tem certeza que não tem ninguém que vai ficar nem um pouquinho preocupado? - o demônio se ajeitou na grama.<br/>  - Talvez Akira ele é tipo meu irmão mais velho só que sem a parte chata. -<br/>  - Me lembra de Uriel, ele cuida da gente a maioria do tempo. Mas ele é meio emburrado. -<br/>   Kain responderia, porém foi pego por uma dor forte que o fez fechar os olhos e levar a mão a cabeça enquanto soltava um gemido de dor. Gabriel se preocupou:<br/>  - O que foi? -<br/>  - Se preocupando com o inimigo anjo? - sua resposta não o satisfez - Não é nada só dor de cabeça. - <br/>  Kain segurou uma risada ao ver o olhar de Gabriel em seus chifres. O anjo voltou a olhar para ele como se buscasse confirmação.<br/> - É exatamente pelo que você está pensando -<br/>  - São pesados? -<br/>  - Um pouco demorou até que eu conseguisse me equilibrar com eles normalmente quem dirá voar. - confessou<br/>  - Eles nasceram com você? - O loiro não notou que se aproximara.<br/>  - Não, cresceram com o passar dos anos. -<br/>  - E suas asas? - <br/>  - São como qualquer asa normal - resposndeu Kain simplista.<br/>  - Mas elas são tão diferentes, se parecem com as de um morcego só que mais pesadas. -<br/>  - Na verdade são mais leves que as suas, mas menos resistentes também-<br/>  - Não conte suas fraquezas para o inimigo Kain - O anjo brincou.<br/>  - Não fique tão perto do inimigo Gabriel - Ele rebateu - E tente guardar sua curiosidade para si, você ainda vai se dar mal por causa dela. -<br/>  - É o que todos dizem - Ele deu de ombros. - Acho que deveríamos voltar - Murmurou ao perceber que já escurecera.<br/>  - Acho que você tem razão. - O demônio se levantou abrindo suas asas para voar no céu noturno.<br/>  - Vou ver você amanhã também? - O anjo perguntou levantando também.<br/>  Kain se virou e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis antes de abrir um sorriso e responder:<br/>  - Vai ter que estar aqui para saber - E com um forte bater de asas ele desapareceu na escuridão.<br/>  Gabriel voltou para casa recebendo um belo esporro de Uriel que pareceu durar horas. Ainda assim ele não estava (muito) arrependido.<br/>  Deitado em sua cama e mirando o teto ele se perguntou o que estava fazendo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Agradeço por ter lido e se puder comente!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>